fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Appleplum
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Hello Appleplum and welcome to ! Thank you for your edit to the NaLu page. If you are confused what to do next, here are some help to aid you: * Not yet sure about your second step on our wiki? See our guilds and teams created for users to join. Each guild and team is designated to specific tasks for our wiki's improvements. Make sure to join according to your abilities! * Want to have some friends? Go to our wiki's and communicate with other editors! * Want to improve articles? Check out the and help edit it! * Have fun in editing at our wiki! If you're having any problems, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 11:07, March 6, 2013 Just Testing Arvee100smart D'ya need somethin' ? 14:02, March 8, 2013 (UTC) is it fine? final testing... / 14:07, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Codes Here are your codes, Apple: AppleplumTalk 03:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Signature Kawaii Sign~ It's Sting ~ It good, as long as you think for yourself that it's masterpiece XD But you only have 1 prob, Apple. You need a link from your sign so that we can know directly to go on your talk page :D 04:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) and dyk, maybe your sign is better than mine ^ ^ There is the link Appleplum 04:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC) awwwwww ok i will do it -- Appleplum 04:58, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll wait you now.. GOMEN NEE~ I'm very soory >.< I was too busy singing Lonely Person and Kimi ga Kureta Mono, I didn't see. I'm online now, I'll the one who'll wait :D 05:59, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 12:54, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll be waiting at FTC chat. Don't worry, I don't mind :D how about let's chat again ? 06:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wish you best luck Of Course! How could be my Close friend never greeted her a lucky wish~ Here you go: A big big big big Wish of the most best"est" Luck I'll ever give to Youu~ and oh, by the way, my mother gave me some "Spell" (XD) or some kind of prayer to help you or guide you to exams. Don't expect that what I meant about the "Guide" mean it gonna give you some test answers XD memorise this and your done: Ricatarica Bum, ''Baturei Deus, Batipu duminun Dirit Hum don't ask me where my mother got that because I don't know either XD Good luck on the exams~ and DYK, our final exams will be Wednesday and Thursday (._. ) but still, good luck again~ 04:11, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Good luck again XDD Re: Mistake Hi! Although I'm not Ice, but I saw your message and I can help. The system isn't bugged or anything, you got that badge for making the 6,000th edit on the wiki''' in general. This means that the wiki contributors althogether made 6,000 edits and yours was the 6,000th. You were lucky. ;) Hope this answers your question! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'''Natsumi]] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:37,3/11/2013 I am here to help. :) By the way, these "achievements" are not a unique for these wiki. It is a feature that every wiki can enable and disable. In this wiki, it is enabled. So again, if you have any question, just ask me! ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:44,3/11/2013 It's common sense. YES, you need to fill it up. Dont forget to give me 3 examples. 05:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) You can join any guild or team you want, you just have to apply and the GM or the TL will decide if you can join. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 12:26,3/12/2013 Arvee needs to be 100% smart (~ O w O)~　.(O . O" .) Ellow , Just so you know-ness, Me, Arvee100smart will be out for 2-3 days. Sorry to say this but I will be back as soon as possible. So don't forget to leave me a message or 3. Love, Arvee100smart. Re: Work Done Hi Apple! I checked your work on Natza. Great job! There was only a need for a minor cleanup after it. I trust you, so I'm sure you'll add the images, too. You are accepted! 'Have fun! :) Oh, and also, because there are still some missing arc sections, so I'll add Natza to the list of jobs. You can take it and work further on it, if you want. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi]] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 10:07,3/17/2013 Sig Hi! :) I'm sorry to inform you, but your sig picture (the Sting chibi) is a little bit too large. Your sig takes more place than it should, especially in the IMG members template. Can you please reduce its size a little bit? I'd recommend 25-27px. Thank you! ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 10:15,3/17/2013 Okay, I've slightly edited it. Thanks! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 11:23,3/17/2013 Sasa Lol yeah. I just messaged you so you'd have the Please help out message like the others. ;) And so, it'd be fair. Gomen Ne Apple >.< I'm very very very sorry... I was busy doing to infobox thing that Red wants us to do it if we like to, here, I left you a message, reply soon 23:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I am online in the FTC chat :D 23:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I told you I'm online in FTC chat XD come in please ! reply soon :D 23:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Message Hmmm...Their fine enough. And, as your Supervisor as-well as your Guild Master, I shall guard you, in all your actions. So, if you do something wrong on your jobs, I'll fix it for you, oh, and I'm an admin as-well. But, as I said before, "I do not tend to abuse my power, but to use my power to help the new users in what ever manner I have." 01:38, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. I understand, Apple. Don't over-job yourself I can't really think of jobs so don't finish all the jobs in one month. 04:33, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Natza Hi! So far, so good work on Natza! Yeah, there's still some work left, mainly expanding the arc sections. Almost finished it! Good luck! ^_^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:17,3/21/2013 Hi Apple! Seeing what it were and what it became, you did a magnificent work on Natza! Although there's still two arcs left, the KotSS and the GMG arc, but I'll still give you the Jewels! If you'll really finish it, you'll get another 1,000 jewel, because Natsu and Erza are main characters with loads of Synopsis to write. Once again, keep up the good work! ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:51,3/25/2013 It looks great! ^_^ But it don't links to your profile when the mouse is over "Apple". It's not a problem, it's just a remark. If you like it like this, I didn't say anything! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:08,3/25/2013 Yeah, I saw that they are already all taken. I thought that the amount should be enough for at least one month! ._. Anyway... this means you are all really diligent which is great! Don't worry, I'll add some jobs soon. [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:11,3/25/2013 Busy Nah... I'm just taking a day off... nothing to worry about.. I'm also not inactive :P I'm just planning what to do with the forum I promised and my story Blog.. that's all.. maybe I'll be in the chat soon ~ 22:40, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm in the chat now, Finished about the story blog... well I guess the only problem now is the Promised Forum :P 02:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) see you soon Apple ~ yes apple ~ I'm going 03:54, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I prefer on ftc chat apple, okay ? 04:00, March 26, 2013 (UTC) News Hello, ! For all the SSG Mages. There will be a given test for you sometime in April. So be prepared for it. You only have until the end of the month to finish this test. Criteria: :The quality of the image (HQ is most appropriate) 70% :Cleanliness of the image (Has to be clear, no smudges nor blurriness) 15% :Name placement (Has to be written on a specific name that describes the photo) 15% Those are all that is needed. Good luck, with your preparation, my student. 12:15, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Need to tell you something....( ._.) Hi Apple.... Congratulations! You are the MoTM for March 2013 in Update Complete! Team. Here's a badge for your reward. Thank you for your hard work. Keep it up! =) -- Re: Happy Birthday Hi Apple! Thank you sooo much!!! Yeah, I've just become 15. We're the same age but I guess you're older than me. Doesn't matter, thank you again, you are awesome!! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:08,4/5/2013 Re:MISS YOU Don'tdare spam my TAlk page :P 12:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey Im soo sorry apple, Im not really but but my computer is broken so I cant edit coreectly nor see the jobs, im only semi-activ and the test will e canceled till further notice.... Also, can you be a dear and tell Arvee that the test is canceled. Thanks in dvance. 01:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey agin Thanks for understanding my situation. And, yeah, thanks for saying my avi's nice and Im not really finding a Takumi one, am I? No.... Yes?!.... Maybe... Just mabye.... (...Maybe its...it... MAYBELINE!!!!.....).... 06:08, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey Again XD Well the Takumi thing your saying.. Well... Tyt lredy hppend to me but... Its over!!! That story is my clossmate's now. :3 But I dont care. And if your done with your 3 jobs, you can take more jobs if you want, there's no problem with that. See me n cht if you have more questions. 13:03, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Hello Apple, my dear Mage! Yep, I've been pretty busy, in both real and internet life. But I know I can't leave you, so I'm still active! As per the jobs; GraLu is almost completed, only the History's still missing. Add that and you're ready. ^^ For Edo Jerza, when I added the job, it didn't contain anything. The recently returned Wing added all the info. There's no work left on that pair. Sorry. :/ I suggest you to pick another one, because I'm going to add some other requested couples. Lastly, you don't have to apologize, real life always has the priority over the internet. Good luck with your tests! Keep up the great work! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 19:05,5/13/2013 Re: Found it That's why I'm looking for it :P Anyway, thaks for the help, Appy :D 13:41, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:cakza appy cakza is no couple it is included under related page.same with fippy 12:24,5/20/2013 12:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I forot the name ofthe header No problem, my little appreatice. XD Thanks for telling me that. :D 08:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:XXX Awwww.... Thanks for care, my dear lil' apprentice. I'll see you soon, my little one. Hmmm... Dont you think im turning too old-fashioned? Hahaha.... Maybe its because Im watching 'Hansel and Gretel: The Witch Hunters'. XD See you soon, my lovely student. :Your friend and master (not really) , [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 06:33, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm sad Sure v can add references. Plz can u do ma a favor. Plz create Ice_xUltear this page with all interested wikia members.I'm very sad at her death and declare this month a dark one hello Hello fellow indian! Reference Hi there. Sorry I couldn't reply to your message sooner. I had to prepare for a presentation in school. So anyway, I always wanted to add references in the articles. It would be easier for those who would wish to know what episode or what chapter it came from and it would also prove that the articles have a basis and not made up. Therefore, I would like to help you with this. Just tell me which one I should focus first. 10:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Get Better Soon Hey, hope you get better soon. Sure. I'll start with the canon pairs first but I have a question. Do I need to put references on the character description and history or just the relationship and synopsis? 13:10, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Will do. I'll just finish adding the missing information of the other pairings first. :) 13:34, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hehe... I'm not that sweet. I just like to help out and my college work load gives me almost half a day of free time. So I have nothing better to do. >.< 10:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sorry It's okay my dear apprentice. I have school that's why I'm also having a hard time. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:33, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Appy (~._.)~ Yo Appy... It's been awhile again and I want help XD. I talked to Dynas to make a S-class appication form and she said you do it >.> I appreaciate it~ 11:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) If father left, I can still stay :3 12:34, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Loool.... anyway, I won't be here tom; were going somewhere, making passports 12:44, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I'll do everything to do that... But I'm not rich like you~ hahaha..... BTW, I won't be here this saturday (now) and sunday... we have a trip somewhere >.> Again, bye bye~ 01:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey~! ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Yes. It's been along time but it doesn't matter. Education always comes first. So good luck with your studies and no pressure. You can edit whenever you want to. There's no need for an apology.By the way, I'm almost done adding references to the canon pairs. Where should I focus next? 14:19, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Will do. But I'm not sure if I can edit the pairings I do not support. Sorry. _:(´□`」 ∠):_ 13:01, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Gomen I'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorryI'm sorry Laven said I can take jobs and put me as official member; but my job , I put it in the archive, which Laven says your the one who should see and do it >.> if it's fine to you, thanks !. 09:30, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Gomen >.> A very very very good to you~ Well, show it to Dynas already :P XD I applied an S-class mage in Snapshot XDDD 04:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Dynasty Approves! ^-^ Okay Apply, Dynasty approves the SSG job list thingy! Great ob,btw. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 11:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) It's night in my time zone. [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC) FTCWiki FB page! To promote FTC wiki, so I did a FTC wiki facebook page , so I hope you help out! FairyTailCouplesWiki [[User:Dynasty101Warriors|'Dynasty']] [[User talk:Dynasty101Warriors|'101']][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lohr Warriors] 12:58, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Welcome ;) I did that so you can praise me too in my adoption resuest. Since your so busy, I guess I was right. Hm, like you said, I've adopted the wiki and put all my works there, like I said, I've made a apoption request too. 03:25, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Woking!! Wiki / wagnaria.wikia.com 03:43, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Yep 03:55, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hai~ 04:03, July 28, 2013 (UTC) *Ehem*pleaseapplyplease*Ehem* 09:39, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Kekkaishi Wiki Affiliation Sure. We can affiliate with your wiki. Please do so with our wordmark. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:20, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Hehe. Thanks. Anyway. It's been added already in the main page. You can go see it yourself. ｡^‿^｡ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:04, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Your Boyfriend Seriously Appy ? I've just left some few months ? :< 11:01, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Samar Anand. He said he's your girlfriend >_>. He really talks green and crap all over on me which drives me insane . 12:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry. I'm not mad. You've just walked away to Kakaishi Wikia without telling FTC Wiki. Meanie :P 10:47, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Don't fool me. You even didn't tell me that your just in "Kakasie" or something Wiki. :P. 09:39, February 10, 2014 (UTC) That's right ! Leave me ! (T^T)